Chapter 4
|previous = Chapter 3 |next = Chapter 5 }}The fourth chapter of Kill Six Billion Demons was released on July 16, 2014. It includes twenty-three standard offerings, three bonus offerings in the form of "Aesma and the Three Masters", and is the longest chapter to date. Synopsis : A transcript of this chapter may be found here. Hell 71 Tensions rise in Hell 71 as rumors about the key propagate throughout the glyphosphere. Omun Vash, held up by a cadre of guild members, devises a solution and distracts them with a smoke bomb. Carrying Allison in one hand, 23 makes his way toward Loading Dock A where Vash's airship is located. 23 easily murders and evades the warriors in his way, but is halted by a throng of people in the middle of a standoff. For a moment all is still, but one combatant takes advantage of the pause and beheads a bystander. Chaos ensues and the Battle of Hell 71 officially begins. When 23 steels himself for combat, Allison manages to escape and flees in the opposite direction. At least four pursuers dive onto Allison, but Cio arrives at the last second with 82's armor, driving them off. After a quick ritual, Cio fashions a spinning wall of paper soldiers, creating a shield that cuts through most of the nearby enemies. When Allison is unsure of what to do next, Cio chastises her for her uselessness and her inability to use her Key of Kings. But by plucking the needle out of 82's eye, he suddenly springs to life, and he too blames Allison for her failures. 82 and Allison argue briefly before being interrupted by 23. Pouncing high into the air, 23 assaults 82 with rapid blows. His attacks are nothing short of relentless, forcing 82 to take a defensive position until he can execute Empty Palms Vanquishes the Wicked. As they duel, Allison and Cio make their way toward the exit. Unable to help, the two reach a cliff face and Cio explains that Allison is ill-equipped to handle this world. When Cio notes that jumping is their only option, she pushes Allison over the edge. But instead of reaching safety, Allison inadvertently triggers her Key of Kings and enters the void. The Battle of Hell 71 ends shortly after when Praman Nand opens fire into the crowd. Placing a bounty on Allison, he and various other players begin competing for the highest bidder. The void Piloting her shade, Allison looks bewildered at the new landscape before noticing Zoss sitting beside her. When Allison accuses Zoss of bringing his problems into her world, he reveals his identity and pleads for her to kill the Seven. Meanwhile, Jagganoth, Jadis, Solomon, Mottom, and Gog-Agog hold a conference atop the crest of an old god. Jagganoth inquires as to why Mottom has sent Thorn Knights throughout his territory, but the conversation is interrupted by Jadis, who foretells of a successor to the Throne. Appearances * 23 * 82 * Aesma * Akaroth * Allison * Amoto Soreen * Blue Bellied Meng * Cio * Eris-Lo Kai * Etlin Da * Gog-Agog * Hansa * Hrotomos * Humble Uktulki * Incubus * Jadis * Jagganoth * Kierinsaval * Layla Brimstone * Lo-Jenje * Mammon * Master of aesthetic * Master of ethics * Master of space-time * Maya * Meti * Monkey * Mottom * Number 1 * Omun Vash * Payapop Pritrum * Pedam * Praman Nand * Red Tusked Saar * Solomon David * UN * Voya * Yash * Yanyi * YIS * YISUN * Zoss References Category:A to Z Category:Chapter Four Category:Chapters of KSBD